


Vantage Point

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Assertive Loki, Awesome Frigga, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki is a completely different person without his memories, Loss of Identity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Memory Loss, Odin's Good Parenting, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki loses his memories while on a diplomatic mission. He awakens in Asgard in his Jotunn form with a handsome blonde stranger smiling at him. Thor must come to terms with a new Loki that refuses to put up with the way the old Loki was treated. Neither are prepared for the new relationship that blossoms between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

                He opens his eyes and flinches at the bright light. His eyes are not made for bright light, but for prolonged darkness. The sunshine hurts. He feels hot, suffocatingly so. This place, this room, this world feels alien and wrong. His vision comes into focus and the first thing he sees is a bearded face and a warm, if concerned smile. He’s never seen this man before. He tries to sit up, but it hurts. His whole body hurts. It is when he is peering down at his own abdomen that he notices that his skin is blue. There are others around him, many people with worried faces. Some of them look like servants, but the man and woman standing behind the bearded man exude authority and affection. Who are these people? None of them are blue of skin.

                “Loki, we were so worried. You took quite a hit from that assassin. You saved father’s life.” Thor says to his brother. Loki? Is that his name? No, no his name is……His name….Oh dear gods!

                “Who are you?” Loki looks upon Thor with fear and confusion. Thor’s face falls immediately.

                “Brother? Loki do you not recognize me?” Thor asks with alarm.

                “Brother? We are not even the same species. I am not your brother! Who are you? What do you want with me?” Loki cries out as he curls up his body to create distance between himself and the handsome stranger claiming to be his family.

                “Loki, it is alright! We mean you no harm. What do you remember?” Frigga as her son with a firm but reassuring tone.

**Yesterday…..**

_Loki preened with smugness as he ate his meal beside his father at the trade conference on Vanaheim. Odin had chosen him, not Thor, to accompany him to this important gathering. Inter-realm trading agreements are important business and must be handled diplomatically and with great cunning. Loki knows that this is an acknowledgement from Odin of younger son’s intelligence and finesse with politics. The atmosphere was jovial and the entertainment was lively. The food was wonderful and the guests were… enemies, competitors, and social climbers all looking to get an edge over the other realms both economically and politically. It was the reason why Loki did not indulge in any wine that night._

_Suddenly a scream rings out from the crowd as a Vanir warrior turns black with frost bite and falls down dead. One of the Jotunn delegates rises from his large seat and directs a blue flaming ball of light at Odin. Without time to think or react Loki jumps in front of his father and absorbs the full blast. The Jotunn assassin becomes embroiled in a fight with a dozen guards before he is dispatched. Gasps ring out across the hall as everyone looks down at Loki’s limp unconscious body._

_He is alive, and blue like a frost giant. Only a frost giant could have survived that blast. It was designed to turn its enemy into solid ice. The revelation that Loki is not Odin’s son is a scandal that rocks the nine realms. Odin stands before the other delegates and is forced to explain how a frost giant runt came to be his adopted son. Laufey’s son. Wary of the reaction of the others Odin gathers up Loki into his arms and calls out to Heimdall._

                “Nothing. I remember nothing.” Loki says as he looks at the red haired woman with ignorance.

XxXxXxXxXx

                The royal family spends a couple of hours talking to Loki, explaining to him who he is and why he remembers nothing. The healers try to fix his broken mind, but Lady Eir says that only time can repair what is broken. They’ve done all that they can. Loki for his part is suspicious. He does not fully believe what he is being told and suspects that he is in fact a prisoner or perhaps a war trophy of some type. He muses that this is just a ruse to gain his compliance and lessen his desire for escape. In the end Odin and Frigga realize that all they can do is re-introduce Loki to his home and reteach him what he used to know. That he is loved.

                Before leaving the healing hall Loki complains of his discomfort. “I don’t feel well. I am too hot. The light is too bright.”

                “I am sorry my son. I did not want to put the enchantment back on your appearance until you saw your own skin with your own eyes. I will put it back now, so that you may be more comfortable in this climate.” Odin states before reaching out and touching Loki’s arm. A patch of milky creamy skin forms on his arm and spreads across his entire body. The magic reaches his eyes and suddenly everything looks beautiful, not blazing. Loki sighs with relief. The heat was oppressive before but now, now it feels as though there is a cool breeze blowing in through the windows.

                “Thank you. I believe I might have collapsed before the hour was out.” Loki says sincerely. Odin smiles at him warmly.

                “I am glad to provide you any comfort I can my son.” Odin says. Loki smiles awkwardly at him. His instincts just tell him that this is all wrong. “Come my son, let us take you to your bedchambers so that you might get some rest and reacquaint yourself with your life.”

                The four walk as a unit to Loki’s bedchamber. Frigga takes Loki’s hand and wraps it on her arm. She gives him her best loving smile and Loki returns it in spite of his hesitation. She seems like a genuine caring person. They enter a room Loki has never seen before. They claim that this massive space is all his. The room is decorated in green and there are books everywhere. The style of the furnishing is elegant and the smell is pleasant. Loki likes this room. If he were to design a space to call his own it would look just like this.

                The family goes through the room picking up various items of significance. “This is the very first spell book I ever gave you.” Frigga says to Loki.

                “This is the very first fur I ever gave you.” Thor says to him.

                “I gave you these throwing knives on you sixteenth name day.” Odin says. Loki is overwhelmed by all of it. Most of all, the portrait that hangs prominently in his chambers. It is a painting of his own likeness. Loki looks in the mirror and then at the painting. If this is a ruse, it is a thorough one.

XxXxXxXxXx

                Thor notices there is a subdued and queer atmosphere in the feasting hall this evening. Knowledge that Loki is Jotunn and not Odin’s son of blood has spread like wildfire. The people gathered this evening all look like they are waiting to see Loki, to see if he will have blue skin. They are disappointed. Loki enters the hall with his hand resting once again on Frigga’s forearm. She guides him to the high table and everyone cheers their second prince for his courage and saving the life of the Allfather. The feast is in his honor.

                Loki puts a small amount of food on his plate and eats it daintily. He looks out at the crowd which is of full of people that are plainly gossiping about him. He wonders absently at how much he remembers and how much he has lost. He thinks of the books in his room, wondering if he can recall their contents. To his delight, he does. He remembers magic. He knows how to wield magic.  He lifts his left hand and a green heatless flame bursts from it. Loki smiles genuinely for the first time.

                “You remember your magic.” Frigga says as a statement rather than a question. “Do you remember who taught you your magic?” She asks him with hope.

                “You did, I’m guessing.” Loki says to her. Frigga smiles back but is disappointed that he guessed instead of remembered.

                “So I am Jotunn.” He asks her.

                “Yes you are.” Frigga says to him. Loki spends a few moments contemplating this information. An encyclopedia of Jotunn history and anatomy opens up in his mind and one glaring fact jumps out at him like a predator.

                “Jotunns are intersexed are they not?” Loki asks her. Frigga’s eye pop in surprise. It is the last question she expected.

                “Yes….they are….” She says cautiously. Frigga has known for years that Loki has a vagina, which has been kept a deep hidden secret. Not even Loki knew this from before, the camouflage hid it well.

                “Do I have any children? And did I sire them or bear them?” Loki asks.

                “No, you don’t have any children and if you did you would have only sired them. To my knowledge you have never…..utilized your other…. Parts.” She says carefully.

                “I am a maiden then?” Loki asks her.

                “Probably, yes though we could have the healers check if you want to know that for certain.” Frigga offers. Loki considers it but declines. It’s not really an important detail if he is physically a virgin or not. He doesn’t remember having ever had sex before. For all intents and purposes, he is a virgin again.

                Thor lets out a loud laugh at something some man said to him. Loki turns and looks at his ‘brother’ fully for the first time. He is a tall broad large muscular man. He is warm and joyful and happy in his heart. His smile is infectious and his arms are strong. Very strong. There is a thin sheen of sweat covering Thor’s bicep caused by the heat of all the people in the room. Loki has a sudden overwhelming urge to lick it.

                “Brother! You should come join me and my friends on the training grounds tomorrow. It will be good for helping you get your memories back.” Thor exclaims.

                “Alright, but you’ll have to guide me there since I do not know where that is.” Loki replies hoping the blush in his cheeks is not visible.


	2. Out of the Closet

               Loki flings open his wardrobe and pilfers through everything. He loves these clothes. They are tailored to perfection. After an hour of playing dress up he settles on a pair of black leather pants and a green tunic with gold embroidering. He grabs his throwing daggers, the ones Odin pointed out from the day before and places them in their hiding spots all over his body. A knock on his door comes as he finishes pulling his boots on.

                “Enter.” He answers. Thor walks in with a stance that fills the entire doorway with his massive body.

                “Are you ready to go sparring brother?” Thor asks with a warm and genuine smile. Loki assesses him. Thor strikes him as an honest man with poor skills of deception, though time will tell if his assessment is correct. Loki smiles politely back.

                “Yes I am ready. Lead the way if you would.” Loki gestures. He lays his hand on Thor’s forearm in the same manner he did with Frigga. Thor is a little surprised by the intimate gesture but accepts it anyway. As they walk together Loki keeps thinking on the word ‘brother’. Thor engages Loki in conversation asking him if he remembers this or that as they pass things on the way to their destination. Loki confesses he does not. He can tell that Thor feels true affection for him. It troubles him.

                Loki can feel Thor’s strong bicep press against his own, making him feel a tingling sensation that no one would describe as brotherly love. Loki swallows hard and tries to think of other things. When they reach the training grounds, Sif and the Warriors Three are there to greet them.

                “Loki! My friend! You look well despite your brush with a monstrous Jotunn assassin. How are you fairing?” Fandral asks with exuberance. Loki quirks his eyebrows at him. Who the hell is this guy?

                “As well as can be expected I suppose.” Loki answers. Monstrous Jotunn?

                “Good, because if you don’t remember us now, you will by the end of the day, even if we have to beat the memories back into you.” Volstagg announces in a good natures fashion. Loki’s eyes go a little wide. These people really like violence.

                “Not yet Volstagg, you still need to best me in a match first.” Thor challenges. The two men square off as Holguin, Fandral, Sif, and Loki watch them with rapt attention. The two beast-like men remind Loki of two rhinos butting heads. The bulky weight of flesh and muscle battling in the bright sun is a true spectacle. Loki cannot help but admire the view.

                Sif and Fandral go next and it warms his little Jotunn heart when the lady trounces the man resolutely. Holguin and Loki go next. The two men are agile and well matched. Loki whips out his daggers from all manner of sheaths hidden on his person and hurls them soundly at his opponent. Holguin is stunned by Loki’s change in fighting style. He’s more direct and aggressive. Loki usually deploys a great deal of deception, to include magic to beat his opponent, which others always denigrate as cheating. Holguin adjusts his moves to compensate and before long he is exploiting Loki’s weaknesses. Holguin hurls what would be a killing blow at Loki and finally the magic comes out, turning the sword into a large limp flower.

                The match comes to a screeching halt. “Boo!” Fandral cries. “Already whipping out the woman’s magic. You’re still you in there.” He continues.

                “What kind of an ergi defense was that? A flower?” Thor chuckles and laughs in good natured humor. Only Loki is not laughing. Loki frowns at the impudent man. Woman’s magic? Monstrous Jotunn? Ergi? Loki marches over to Thor and slaps him in the face.

                “And what is wrong with me wielding WOMAN’S MAGIC? I do have a cunt after all. You act like I should be ashamed of it!” Loki says with serious anger. Everyone stares at him with their mouths agape.

                ALL JOTUNNS HAVE A PENIS AND A VAGINA

                LOKI IS A JOTUNN

                THEREFORE, LOKI HAS A VAGINA!

                It is a basic math problem none of them had bothered to perform inside of their own heads. Realization dawns on them and they all look down at his crotch in unison.

                “I….I’m sorry Loki. I meant no offense.” Thor says quietly.

                “What am I to you BROTHER? A monstrous magic wielding ergi Jotunn? Is your of opinion of me so low? It has become clear to me why I have chosen to block you out! All of you!” Loki shouts at them before turning on his heel and leaving the area. The group stares after him in dumbfounded shock. Loki would never have divulged such a secret so openly before. Though in truth it was only a matter of time they put two and two together, but still. Hearing Loki confess it so boldly and without shame was surprising. Loki is usually too prideful and vain to admit to anything might be interpreted as a defect or flaw. This new Loki has too much pride to be anything other than himself.

XxXxXxXx

                Loki spends the rest of the day in his room avoiding the people around him. The more he gets to know them the less he likes them. Except for Frigga, his ‘mother’. He likes her. She looks on him with nothing but doting affection. Loki resolves to spend more time with her. For several days Loki rummages through his things hoping to remember something of his former life. The people at the arena with Thor were supposedly his friends but Loki did not feel comradery with them. He did not even feel comradery with that man that is supposed to be his brother. In fact the only thing Loki has felt for the man since waking is lust.

                Loki goes through his closet again. All the clothing is very masculine. Everything is designed to make him look broader and more muscular than he really is. Loki can’t help but wonder if he was secretly ashamed of his body in his old life. All the other men in this place are certainly bigger than he. Loki looks in the mirror and decides he likes what he sees very much. Although now that he thinks about it, he wishes his hair was longer. A little chant and a flick of the wrist and Loki’s hair is waist length. Much better. He also decides before going to breakfast this morning to change his outfit again.

                This time he opts for a green robe ensemble. It has long sleeves that flare wider at the wrist and beautiful gold embroidery all over. It almost looks like a woman’s gown. Had he large breasts it would resemble a gown. Rather than hiding how lithe and thin his frame is, the robe emphasizes it. He looks graceful. Loki goes out to his balcony and plucks a rose from off the rose bush and tucks it behind his ear. There. He looks stunning.

                It is still very early when Loki walks towards the feasting hall. He decides to take a detour to the garden first to see if Frigga is there. She is. She is also accompanied by a couple of noble women. One is cradling a newborn in her arms and the other is very pregnant. She could pop at any moment. Frigga gazes at the babe with a longing expression. She really wants grandchildren. Loki approaches them and wishes them all a good morning.

                He can tell by the look on their faces they are a little surprised by his choice in clothing this morning, but if any of them are thinking any negative thoughts they hide it well.

                “Loki? How are you this morning my son?” Frigga asks warmly as she takes in her son’s new appearance. He looks so effeminate. Frigga has no problem with this, but she knows Loki is about to have a very rough day. She worries for him.

                Loki looks at Lady Svetland, who is round with child. “May I?” He asks as his palms hover over her large belly.

                “Yes My Prince, Of course.” She says with a smile. She guides his hand over her belly to a spot where the child is kicking. Loki laughs brightly at the feeling. Frigga sees longing in Loki’s face and can’t help but feel gleeful. Babies!

                “What does it feel like?” Loki asks with curiosity.

                “In moments like this it feels amazing. But it is also exhausting, uncomfortable, and I have to relieve myself far more often than is convenient. This will be my first child and I am a little scared too. But your mother has a way with comforting new mothers like myself.” She explains.

                The three women and Loki stand and converse about children and other womanly topics. Thor rounds the corner looking for Frigga to ask her something and spies what appears to be four women in the garden. There is a new courtier from what Thor can tell. He’s never seen this woman before. Her back is to him. Her long black raven hair reaches clear to her very firm rear. There is a red rose tucked into her hair and her poise and statuesque body gives him pause. He stops and combs his fingers through his unruly blonde hair. He wants to make a good impression on the new lady.

                He strolls up them and puts on his widest smile. “Good morning mother! Ladies!” Thor says brightly as he waits to see the face of the beautiful new maiden at court. His desire is plain on his face for his mother and the other two ladies to see. When Loki turns to greet him Thor’s face falls with shock.

                “Good morning Thor.” Loki greets him flatly. Thor’s eyes pop and he takes in Loki’s full appearance, completely forgetting that there are other people present taking in his full range of emotion, and desire. Frigga clears her throat to get his attention.

                “I…um…forgot something in my room. I’ll see you at breakfast.” Thor mumbles then flees like a coward. None of the women speak for a moment. The silence is awkward.

                “Well, I guess it is time to head to breakfast.” Frigga announces as she tries to conceal her excitement. Her weaving of late had been rather confusing for her until this moment. Every time she looked at the threads to interpret her family’s future it kept telling her that grandchildren from both Loki and Thor were imminent but there was never a mention of who the mothers would be. She can’t wait to tell Odin, just to see the look on her poor husband’s face!


	3. Something New

                Loki and Frigga enter the hall and sit down at the high table for breakfast. All talking in the room comes to a halt and Loki looks out to see what has everyone’s attention. He sees an ocean of eyes peering right back at him. He quirks his eyebrows at the crowd as if daring someone to say something and they all turn back to their food. Chatter erupts in the hall again and Loki is certain there is now a single topic on everyone’s lips. Let them talk. He doesn’t know any of these people nor does he care about their opinion of him.

                Thor and Odin enter the hall and take their seats. Odin’s gaze lingers on Loki for a long moment before he fills his plate. His face is an undiscernible blank mask. Thor on the other hand goes out of his way to not look at Loki even though he is sitting right next to him. Loki could care less. Thor may be nice to look at but the man is an insensitive moron. Plus he’s supposedly his ‘brother’. Whatever.

                Thor feels like he is trembling inside. His cock has been twitching ever since he laid eyes on Loki lovely backside in the garden. Seeing that he was lusting after none other than his brother disturbed him. He could simply shrug it off as a simply mistake and move on….if he weren’t still thinking about Loki in _that way._ Though he keeps his eyes on his plate he can still see the graceful slender fingers artfully maneuvering a fork. Thor tries to shake his thoughts away, telling himself it is an ergi desire and unacceptable. But Loki has a cunt, he’d even been so bold as to announce to all that could hear. Surely it is not an ergi desire if he desires his feminine features? No one could a fault him for lusting after long hair, graceful legs, and delicate hands-that belong to his brother. AH!

                Thor inhales the last of his food and excuses himself from the table, leaving in a huff. Loki only notices him leave because large golden muscle bound perfect body is kind of hard to not notice. Thor might be stupid, but that doesn’t stop Loki from wanting to be ridden like an unbroken stallion. Odin looks over at Loki again and whispers something to Frigga, which she in turn whispers back. The King and Queen excuse themselves and Loki finishes up his breakfast alone. What shall he do today?

                Frigga and Odin enter their bedchambers to discuss Loki’s new appearance. “Wife is there a particular reason our son is dressing like our daughter?” Odin asks sounding a little perturbed.

                “Because Loki is technically also our daughter, lest you forget he possesses that bit of anatomy that I also share in common.”

                “Yes but he has never flaunted it before.”

                “He used to care about being compared to Thor and to you. With that concern now gone Loki is being who he would have been if being extremely masculine all the time were not such a high priority.”

                “He looks ergi.”

                “He looks lovely and I know that you Odin Allfather did not just describe our son as ergi!”

                “He’s a man wearing a dress!”

                “He’s wearing the same robes that many of our male healers wear.”

                “And yet he manages to look more feminine than Lady Sif.”

                “That’s not all that difficult to accomplish.” Frigga counters. Odin snorts. “Husband, my weavings have been telling me something for a while now that I couldn’t quite figure out, until this morning.”

                “Yes. You said Loki and Thor would both be giving us grandchildren soon. It concerns me as neither of them has found a wife. I do not want the next King of Asgard to be born a bastard.”

                “Yes. The part of the weaving that confused me was that my weavings never mention who the mothers will be for either Loki or Thor.” Frigga says slowly and heavily hoping her meaning gets through. It doesn’t.

                “I’m sure their names will appear in time wife. Perhaps the time for grandchildren is still a bit far off.” Odin says.

                “No. The weavings are quite clear. Thor and Loki will give us grandchildren soon.” Frigga says with a meaningful look on her face.

                “Thor and Loki….” Odin whispers. The old man finally figures it out and looks about ready to fall into Odinsleep on the spot. “No. Thor would never…..”

                “Oh yes he would. Thor came upon Loki and I in the garden while we were chatting up the Ladies Svetland and Behur. Thor did not recognize Loki at first and was quite smitten, until he figured it out. Based on his behavior at the breakfast table this morning I suspect he still is.” Frigga says with dark humor in her voice.

                “Absolutely not! I forbid it! It’s incest!” Odin shouts.

                “What are you going to do grumpy bear, punish our children for falling in love? Walk up to both of them and forbid them to have sex with one another? Because that will only make them want it more and hasten their coupling.” Frigga points out. Odin grumbles under his breath.

                “What?” Frigga asks.

                “This is not over! Thor and Loki were raised as brothers and I will not stand by and let them engage in such a morally questionable relationship. It would be a scandal!”

                “As you say husband.” Frigga smirks.

XxXxXxXxXx

                A few days later Odin announces that Asgard is going to host a grand ball in Loki’s honor. Foreign delegates from every realm (except Jotunnheim) will be invited. What Odin does not tell anyone is that he has sent out letters of courtship interest to several male and female suitors for Loki. The announcement makes Loki feel more relaxed about his living situation. The story his family told him about being abandoned as a baby, and then adopted by Odin and raised as his son sounded too fantastic to be believed. But if foreign delegates from other realms acknowledge him as Odin’s son then the tale must be true.

                Once again Loki is in front of the mirror trying to figure out what to wear. He hates that he has to hide his natural skin color for the sake of comfort. He decides to call upon the palace seamstress to make him a new outfit for the event. He describes to her trousers, a tunic, and a long coat that reaches to his knees. It will come in varying shades of blue, but mostly ice blue. There will be small ruby accents on the lapel to homage to his natural red eye color. The whole ensemble will give him an androgynous look.

                These past few days Loki has received many stares, glares, and whispered murmurs about his appearance. He knows that most of them are probably negative and unkind, but he can’t muster the energy to care. He loves the way he looks. Mostly. Loki undresses for bed and looks at his naked body in the mirror. He can see his cock resting in a nest of raven curly hair and reaches behind it to feel for his other sex organ only to discover that it is missing.

                The camouflage does more than make him comfortable, it hides what he really is. He doesn’t like it. He needs the camouflage because of the damn heat and bright sun, but he doesn’t want to go without what he feels is a vital organ. Loki consults one of his magic books for a solution. The spell Odin cast on him is a complex one but it can be augmented. After a bit of trial and error Loki is able to allow  his vagina to show without the whole spell falling apart completely. There, now he feels complete.

                Loki goes to the bathroom and grabs a small hand mirror, sits on the bed, and spreads his legs to look at his body. His testicles have shrunk considerably and there are now lips and an opening where there was none before. Loki touches the new flesh. His whole body tingles from the unfamiliar act. He brushes his finger tips on the outter rim and moans from the electric sensation. The little mirror is dropped on the bed, forgotten. Loki lays back and strokes his quim in earnest.

                Loki explores his folds and as he does so his mind is flooded with images of Thor. His golden sweaty bare chest shinning in the sun while training. His ocean blue eyes, golden hair, and warm smile fill his mind as he imagines the weight of all that muscle pressing down on him. He imagines something firm and silky slipping into those new folds between his thighs. Loki plunges two fingers inside himself at the mental image and thrusts them quickly.

                “Ah! Ah…..ah….ah…” He moans until he climaxes to the thought of Thor rutting him like a wild beast. He pants heavily for a moment as he catches his breath. Loki thought he saw desire in Thor’s eyes the other morning while in the garden with Frig…Mother. He doesn’t know if it was just wishful thinking or if the desire was real. He hopes it is. In spite of the stupid oaf’s blundering words, Loki cannot ignore the raw attraction he feels for the man. Is sex all he wants from Thor? He’s not sure. Loki decides to use the ball to ascertain Thor’s feelings for him, one way or another. If nothing else perhaps Loki will find someone who actually likes the way he dresses and doesn’t think him strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little teaser for everyone. Hope you all go to bed hot and bothered and wanting more!


	4. The Dance of Courtship

                The ball in Loki’s honor truly is a grand event. Half the kingdom is here as well as half of the nine realms. Loki looks stunning in his blue outfit. He has emeralds weaved into his hair to match his eyes, making him sparkle in the light. Loki thought standing in the receiving line for the reception was going to be a dull chore, but to his surprise string after string of people were actively flirting with him. He reveled in every second of it, despite the fact that Thor seems to be oozing jealous fury from every pore. Odin even stomped on Thor’s foot at one point to make him stop sneering at the guests.

                Thor’s tactic of avoiding Loki is backfiring badly. Loki could care less about Thor’s presence at the festivities tonight and he is surrounded by people who are showing an active interest in him. At the sight of so much competition Thor feels a compulsion to pull out Mjolnir and strike down every one. But the battlefield of courtship is not like the battlefield of war, and Thor feels oddly helpless as to what to do. He is used to being pursued, not pursuing someone else. He’s never had to woo anyone before. And then Thor realizes, he wants to woo Loki. He makes a small grunting noise.

                “Is something wrong my son?” Frigga asks Thor. The smile on her face is practically conspiratorial.

                “Ah….um…no mother. I am fine.” Thor says dumbly.

                “Doesn’t Loki look beautiful tonight?” Frigga asks.

                “Um, yes he looks very….handsome.” Thor stutters to find an appropriate word. Sexy, delicious, and tasty being the first words to jump to his mind.

                “Yes I wouldn’t be surprised if Loki received a marriage proposal before the night is out. There are a lot of interested suitors here this evening.”

                “No! Surely you and father would not allow such a thing. Loki is still injured and does not have his memories back yet. We cannot ship him off somewhere else before he rediscovers who he is.”

                “I think, my son that Loki is discovering who he should have been in the absence of your shadow. He is the happiest I’ve ever seen him, and now that he knows he has a womb he looks eager to use it. He possesses a woman’s hunger to bare children. I feel sorry for the female suitors here tonight. Loki will not be interested in them.”

                “Mother…..” Thor starts and fails.

                “Yes Thor?” Frigga says a little too brightly.

                “I…..I love my brother very much.” Thor says, not saying what he really wants to say, but Frigga is quick and turns the phrase to suit her needs.

                “Yes Thor. I know you do, and if you do not want to lose him forever I suggest you start courting him and stop avoiding him.” Frigga says. Thor’s eye pop wide, embarrassed that his mother has figured out his secret desire.

                “Are you not ashamed of me for lusting after my own brother?”

                “Do not worry yourself my son. Everyone in the nine realms now knows you are not brothers of blood, and in light of Loki’s new behavior and dress, no one will blame you for seeing him in a new light. Everyone else does. As macho and masculine as the men here in Asgard make themselves out to be, many of them covet Loki the same as you.”

                “Would it not be a scandal?”

                “There will be some tongue wagging, to be sure, but nothing that will last for long. Now stop glowering at your competition and go win Loki’s heart.” Frigga instructs him.

                “What does father think of all this?”

                “Never you mind, now go! Lord Elwin from Alfheim has been seducing Loki since the moment he got here.”

                Loki’s dance card is full. He is currently being whisked about the room gracefully by the Elf delegate from Alfheim. Lord Elwin reminds Loki a lot of himself. He is tall, slender, and graceful. His dancing is exquisite and his mind is brilliant. His skin is dark and his hair is white. They look like mirror opposites. As beautiful as Lord Elwin is, Loki is not interested in courting someone who reminds him so much of himself. Loki wants someone…..larger. The song ends and Loki takes a turn with a very beautiful third princess from Svartleheim. Her hair is orange like fire, and she has a dirty sense of humor. Loki likes her….as a friend. If she ever decides to take up residence in Asgard he would delight in spending his days with her causing mischief in the kingdom.

                The dance with the fiery lady ends. His next dance partner, much to Loki’s surprise, is Fandral. Loki did not want to be rude and refuse him and he is curious to know what the man wants with him. Their dance starts off and Fandral uses the moment to talk with Loki without interruption.

                “I wanted to apologize to you for the callous and insensitive things I said that day.” Fandral says.

                “Apology accepted.” Loki says flatly.

                “You are different from before. More confident. I like it. You are more confident and yet softer and happier. If you’ll permit me to start over, I would do my utmost to earn your affections. You are lovely.” Fandral says smoothly.

                “I will take it under consideration.” Loki says with a small smile.  They dance together in a calm and friendly fashion. Fandral is not as large as Thor, but he is nice to look at.

Loki is about to take up the next dance with a beefy looking fellow from Vanaheim when Thor cuts in. Thor’s moves are clumsy and inexperienced and Loki is acutely aware that everyone in the room is watching them.

                “Thor you stupid oaf! You’re stepping on my feet!” Loki yells at him.

                “Sorry.”

                “What are you doing? It was Lord Morfir’s turn to dance with me.” Loki asks him.

                “I don’t want you to dance with him, or anyone else. Just me.”

                “Oh? Are you trying to woo me Thor? Because if you are you are failing spectacularly.” Loki says. Their dancing comes to a halt then and the look in Thor’s eyes speaks of a desperate hunger that stills Loki’s tongue.

                “Tell me how to woo you.” He whispers. “I don’t know how. I’m…I’m not good with words and I…I’ve offended you. I’m sorry.” Thor says earnestly. Thor looks like he is about to cry and Loki’s heart clenches in his chest. Thor has pulled Loki’s body very close to his own. They are chest to chest now in the middle of the dance floor with scant inches between their lips. They are sharing breaths and save for the soft music playing in the background, the room is dead quiet.

                “What am I to your Thor? Your brother? Your conquest?”

                “You are beloved to me.” Thor says with heart felt seriousness. A hard lump forms in Loki’s throat and he closes the distance between them and kisses Thor on the mouth. The room explodes with gossip. When the kiss breaks Loki lays out his terms. Odin growls from his seat at the high table as Frigga shoots her husband a gloating look.

                “You will court me properly then. If you wish to woo me, then you will woo me.”

                They dance the rest of the night away. Thor’s movements improve as the memory of his dance lessons come back to him. The ladies Ericka Svetland and Sonja Behur find Frigga to gossip about her children.

                “I see your children have found each other.” Ericka says. She knew it was only a matter of time after what she witnessed that day in the garden.

                “Aye. It fills my heart with joy.” Frigga tells her friend.

                “How long do you think it will be before you get those grandchildren your weavings were foretelling?” Sonja asks.

                “Knowing Loki, he’s going to make Thor earn it.” Frigga giggles. She feels sorry for her golden son. He will be completely at Loki’s mercy.

                “Do you think they will hold out until their wedding night?” Ericka asks.

                “If they do poor Thor will be a nervous wreck. Planning a royal wedding can take months.” Frigga says, knowing that is exactly what will happen. Loki is going to make Thor wait.

                As the evening comes to a close, Thor escorts Loki back to his bedchamber with an obvious hope in his eyes. When they reach the door Thor leans in to kiss Loki again, but is stopped by a finger pressed to his lips.

                “I’m going to go to bed tonight thinking about you. Know that. Tomorrow you are going to put forth your best effort to woo me, and not just for a day but for the many days to come.” Loki says as he caresses Thor’s cock through the fabric of his trousers. Thor moans with aching desire. “I want you to think about what you’d do, what you’d give to sink your delicious cock into my tight weeping heat. I want you to show me how badly you want to fill me with your seed and your child. Prove your love for me Thor and you will have me in your bed every night for the rest of our lives.” Loki whispers into Thor’s ear, taunting him. Loki opens the door to his room and wishes Thor a good night.


	5. Sex on the Beach

                Thor sprints out of the cave as he screams like a woman. It’s not that he didn’t expect to find the dragon in its den. He just didn’t expect it to blend in so well with the surrounding rocks. That such a large beast could sneak up on him is astounding. The plan was to steal several of the tiny scales from off its mid-section without waking the beast. The scales are beautiful and prized for making necklaces. Now Thor has no choice but to kill the creature. He flies up into the air just in time to avoid a blast of fire. Thor calls on the lightening to strike the creature, which rather than killing it only enrages it further. Its massive wings spread out and the dragon takes flight. Great.

                Loki is walking down the hall from the library to his chambers when he crosses paths with Thor. He smells him before he sees him. There is a breeze that wafts through the air reminiscent of sulfur and barbeque. Thor’s facial hair is gone, to include his eyebrows. He’s covered in black soot and there are singe marks on his clothing. Thor is dragging a big bloody burlap sack that is filled with Norns knows what which he hands off to some poor servant that happens to be walking by.

                Thor looks miserable and exhausted, but at the sight of Loki he smiles brightly, sort of. Even his front teeth were not spared the black soot covering the rest of him. The bark of laughter that erupts from Loki’s throat is so guttural and deep it can be heard by the servants downstairs in the kitchen. Loki’s howls of laughter grab everyone’s attention and Thor experiences true public humiliation for the first time in his life. He frowns. Loki wipes away tears of mirth to look upon his intended.

                “You look handsome without a beard. You should shave more often.” Loki says.

                “I’ll remember that.” Thor says as he strolls onward to his bedchambers to wash away the stink and stench. When Thor gets to his bathing chambers he hesitantly looks in the mirror, afraid of what he will see. He looks ridiculous. No wonder Loki laughed at him. Loki had damn well better be impressed with the courtship gifts he’s making for him; he looks like a damn fool!

                “You are hopeless my friend.” He says to himself in the mirror. He really is, because in spite being an eyebrow-less walking lump of charcoal, he’d do it again, just to impress Loki and hear him laugh like that.

                Loki is chuckling as he returns to his room. Loki never thought of abject humiliation as a wooing tactic, but it is certainly effective. Loki isn’t even interested in whatever might be in the bag, or what Thor will turn it into. Thor has scored points today solely for looking miserable one moment, and then happy the next just by setting eyes on Loki, with no eyebrows.

                It takes a few days for the items in Thor’s bloody bag to be transformed into a courtship gift worthy of a prince. Thor spent two whole days in Alfheim with the dwarves watching them craft the items. At dinner in the great hall, Thor calls for everyone’s attention. Loki is wearing his signature green color tonight along with the emerald beads which are braided throughout his long raven hair.

                Thor tells the tale to everyone of how he slayed the mighty beast, and sacrificed his eyebrows (which Frigga helped him grow back in record time) to make the gifts he has brought with him this evening.

                “Loki, I had dwarves make some very special items for you.” Thor says and then presents Loki with the first box. It is wide, flat, and shallow. When Loki lifts the lid he sees a stunning necklace of shimmering scales in iridescent colors. He puts it on immediately. He loves it. Loki preens as he thanks Thor for the gift. Another box comes out and this one is a medium sized cube. Inside are matching accessories for the necklace. Drop earrings, a bracelet, adorned hair pins, and a rose blossom fashioned entirely out of dragon scales and silver. It is designed to be worn in the hair, tucked behind the ear. The next box comes and is also wide and shallow. It is another necklace. Where the first necklace was feminine this one is masculine. It is entirely comprised of dragon teeth with embedded emeralds and only a thin chain of silver to connect them all. He loves this one too.

                The last box comes out and it is long and slender. It contains five daggers all made from dragon claws. All the knives have a slight curve and a wickedly jagged edge. They are not meant for throwing but for up close and personal use. It is the kind of weapon one would use on a person they despise and want to watch suffer a slow agonizing death. Loki adores them. He stands to address Thor and the people gathered.

                “I thank you with all my heart. These gifts are wonderful, beautiful, and should be envied by any prince from another realm. I accept them with joy and affection. I will treasure them always.” Loki says. Loki leans over and gives Thor a hard won kiss. The people cheer for their princes.

XxXxXxXxXx

                The following day Thor invites Loki out for a picnic on the ocean shore. They ride on a single horse with Loki in front. Thor snakes one arm around Loki’s waist bringing him close and smelling his hair. The gentle gallop makes Loki’s ass rub persistently against Thor’s cock. By the time they get to the beach Thor is at full attention and Loki can feel every inch rubbing against his backside through multiple layers of clothing. He smiles wickedly at Thor.

                “It would seem that all it takes to have you at my mercy is a little friction.” Loki baits him. Thor blushes and grunts in frustration. He’s rock hard and not even the icy water of the ocean will be able to bring down his erection. Moreover, they are in a somewhat public place and making passion love out here in the open is not an option. This picnic was a terrible idea. Nevertheless, Thor decides to brave the fridge temperatures of the waves to see if it will help.

                “Where are you going?” Loki asks. “Aren’t we going to set up our little picnic?”

                “Yes but first I must do something about my….predicament.” He says as he strips down to his underwear. The cloth is barely containing his massive cock and there is a tiny wet spot of pre-come visible on the fabric. Thor dives into the water quickly. He yelps a bit at the cold. Loki sits down on the beach and lounges his body in a seductive pose. He’s not done toying with Thor yet. He leans back on his palms and bends his knees wide. Even though he is wearing trousers today, the hooded gaze Loki is throwing at Thor can only invoke one image.

                “Touch yourself.” Loki commands Thor.

                “W-What?” Thor asks a little stunned.

                “Your entire lower body is completely concealed by the water. Anyone watching will simply think you are swimming. Stroke yourself. I want to watch your eyes when you come thinking about me.” Thor completely forgets how cold the water is as he wraps his fingers around his shaft and starts pumping violently. Though Thor is only visible from the shoulders up, Loki can tell Thor is pleasuring himself from the grunts and whimpers that are escaping his lips. Loki licks his lips suggestively as he snakes one hand between his legs. He strokes his petals lightly through his clothes, mostly for show. The piercing look Loki shoots at Thor is positively predatory.

                “I think when we finally fuck for the first time you have to take me in front of a mirror. I want to see what my quim looks like with your seed dripping out of it.”

                “AHHHH!” Thor roars. “Loki!” Even with him having blown his load it will still take every ounce of restraint Thor possesses to not mount Loki on the beach in front of half the Kingdom.

                “Hungry?”

XxXxXxXxXx

                Thor has never masturbated so much in all his life. He and Loki have been courting for two full months now. With each passing day Loki finds new ways to torture Thor. He’s beginning to hate the man. He’s also beginning to fear for Loki’s safety. Thor just doesn’t trust himself to be alone in Loki’s presence anymore. Loki has pushed him to his breaking point. It is one thing to delay sex, but another to be actively tormented. He is completely at Loki’s mercy.

                Thor is out at the arena practically ripping the entire army apart in an effort to expel some of his pent up….energy. Thor thought he was going to get a reprieve from his love interest. It is not to be so. Loki appears just as Thor is done thrashing the last man. Thor is covered in sweat, dirt, and the blood of other men. He looks like a beast.

                “Oh champion, my champion!” Loki yells out. Thor looks up and smiles at him. Loki quirks his eyebrows at Thor naughtily. “You look absolutely filthy. Come….let me scrub you down properly.”

                Thor’s breath hitches and he lets out a low whimper. NO! He can’t he can’t take any more taunting or games. He wants Loki. He wants to fuck him so badly. He wants to plunge his red engorged cock deep into Loki’s slit and hear the man cry out Thor’s name over and over again until Ragnarok.  

                Loki leads Thor into the bath house and they close the door on Thor’s private bathing chamber. The tub is large enough to accommodate four people, but only Thor will occupy it today. The tub is already filled with hot bubbly scented water as Loki assists Thor with undressing. Thor can feel Loki’s nimble fingers unbuckling buckles and unfastening buttons. It is driving him mad.

                “Loki.” Thor says darkly. It is a warning.

                “You’ve been such a good boy Thor I think I will reward you today.” Loki whispers seductively into Thor’s ear. Hope explodes in Thor’s chest and his cock stands on end in anticipation. Loki finishes unlacing Thor’s trousers and yanks them down.

                “Get in the bath Thor.” Loki orders. Thor practically jumps in like a giddy school boy. Oh please, Oh please, Oh please….

                Loki looks Thor directly in the eye as he grabs a washcloth and a soap bar and lathers it up. He begins scrubbing Thor’s chest, never breaking eye contact. He rubs little circles over Thor’s abdomen, going a little lower with each swirl, making Thor’s breathing jagged as he goes. When Loki’s hands get to just above Thor’s cock he pauses. For a brief second he pauses in one final taunt before grasping it firmly and stroking it evenly.

                Thor gasps and keens with a higher pitch than Loki thought possible. Thor pants heavily as Loki jerks him off.

                “Next time I’ll take it into my mouth. Next time I’ll get on my knees and swallow your seed like a dirty whore. Would you like that? My clothing will be drenched with my juices for want of your cock. My woman’s sex will be pristine and glistening when you take me on our wedding night.”

                “Loki! Loki! LOOOOOKKKKKKIIIIII!” Thor roars his release and the sound echoes off the walls. A white cloud of fluid erupts from Thor’s dick and dirties the water. He pants for several moments before Loki speaks again.

                “I’m suffering too you know. You need to hurry up and propose. It’ll take several weeks to plan the wedding and I’m getting tired of waiting for you to ravish me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need courtship ideas guys. Help!


	6. Reawakening

                Odin sat back as he watched Thor propose to Loki formally in front of everyone. He cringes with embarrassment. The people may clap and cheer, but not everyone finds this new arrangement between brothers acceptable. Odin feels like his family has become a laughing stock, but unfortunately there is not much he can do. That ball to lure a suitor for Loki had backfired badly. Now everyone in the realms knows that Thor and Loki are in love. Even if he ordered them to separate and then found others to wed them to, they would be people marrying his children solely for the position. Odin does not want such greedy ambitious people marrying into the family. Plus his boys would simply rebel and then wait for Odin to die before marrying each other anyway. His only hope for stopping this morally abominable marriage is for Loki to get his memories back. Lady Eir said that only time would help.

                Every morning Odin drinks down a tonic with his breakfast. One of the ingredients is meant to boost memory. He’s had the servants put it in Loki’s tea everyday with no results to show for it.  Odin is giving up hope of stopping all this. Loki accepts Thor’s marriage proposal and the two kiss passionately in front of everyone. Odin sneers in disgust. Frigga frowns at him.

                “Oh stop it! You’re the only one who does not approve of this.” Frigga says.

                “I am NOT the only one that disapproves of this. Many of the nobles disapprove as well.” Odin counters.

                “Yes and I bet they are all members of your council.” Frigga says. Odin’s frown deepens because she is right. Damn it all. “It is in my weavings Grumpy Bear. Make peace with this and embrace the wedding and grandchildren that are coming.” Frigga says to her husband. Odin snorts and folds his arms.

                Loki and Thor are chatting up Sif and the others. Loki already knows who he wants to invite from the other realms, the china setting, what he’ll wear, he’s just got to relay his grand vision to the servants to make it all happen. The question came up as to whether Sif should be in Thor’s party or Loki’s. Sif says she would be honored to stand on Loki’s side of the wedding (big girly gown and all) and be a bridesmaid. As they discuss the cut of her dress and what color it should be Loki stares at Sif’s hair. He doesn’t know why, but he keeps thinking it is the wrong color.

XxXxXxXxXx

                The sunlight is catching Thor’s hair making it glow like a halo about his head. Loki just stares at it in wonder. They are laid out on a blanket in a field of flowers having another picnic. This time Thor made sure to have Loki ride behind him and not in front of him. Of course that did not stop Loki’s wicked hands from roaming. They’ve been kissing and holding one another in the sun all afternoon. Loki keeps trying to remember his past but all he sees is a wall of blackness and nothing. It bothers him sometimes when he encounters certain people that make his hair stand on end. Loki has taken to paying the servant assigned to cleaning his chambers a handsome some to educate him about any vendettas or grudges against him that still linger. Loki was right to be suspicious. On more than one occasion there have been nobles that have been extra nice to him for seemingly no reason. His enemies are trying to get close to him so they can hurt him. The worst part is, he can’t remember why they are his enemies, only that he must protect himself from their efforts to do him harm, both politically and physically. Loki hears Thor chuckle at him and is pulled from his thoughts.

                “Such a serious look brother, what troubles you?” Thor asks.

                “Am I really so different from before? The more I learn about my old self, the more miserable the portrait is. There are times I really wish I could remember and other times when I’m glad that I can’t.”

                “You are indeed very different. Mother said that your change happened because you stopped caring about being compared to me. She said you losing your memory made you free to be who you really are.” Thor says.

                “Who was I before?”

                “Vicious yet vulnerable. Your nickname is Silvertongue for a reason. You used your quick witted nature to conceal your pain. You were obsessed with proving yourself worthy of one day being King. Before you lost your memory, you and I were direct competitors for the throne. We still were until you accepted my proposal last night. Now we will rule as equals. I will always have you by my side.” Thor dips his head back down for another kiss.

                “How could we be competitors when I am really Laufey’s son. Did father truly plan on passing Asgard on to me? I may be a prince, but I am still just an abandoned Jotunn runt. I have a hard time believing he would pass over you, his own flesh and blood to give the throne to me.” Loki says. Thor doesn’t know how to answer his question, mostly because he does not like the most obvious answer. Odin never intended to pass the throne to Loki, not unless there was an unexpected reason Thor could not take it. Thor has never really thought about it before, but now that he does, he understands why Loki used to act so bitter and insecure. Deep down Loki sensed that he would not be declared the heir.

                “If Odin had chosen me over you to be king, would you have accepted it? Would you have hated me?” Loki asks Thor.

                “I would have been consumed by jealousy I think. In truth I have always felt that he would choose me, as I suspect you always knew that he would never choose you. Though outwardly we were both given equal consideration, I think we both knew it was a lie. It did not stop you from trying to prove yourself, however, and I think it made you bitter. I honestly don’t know what I would have done if he’d chosen you over me. Even though I did not know you are adopted, I always felt that you were an outsider. You look nothing like mother or father.”

                “What do you think would have happened when he finally did choose you? How do you think I would have reacted?” Loki asks.

                “I think you would have been supportive, though disappointed. You loved me. You love me still, and I have always loved you, though it is only recently that the depth of that love was made clear to me. I am glad that the throne is no longer a wedge between us.” Thor says with a gentle smile. Loki smiles back but inside his mind is churning. He can’t explain how, but his instincts tell him, that he would not have handled the rejection as well as Thor says.

                Their picnic ends and they head back home. Loki curls his arms around Thor holding him tight. He understands now what used to be the main motivator driving his old life. Ambition for the throne. But Loki doesn’t care about that now. He has Thor. Thor will be King and Loki will be his….Queen? King’s Consort? They really need to discuss that. That’s actually an important detail. Contrary to his fashion choices of late, there are times when Loki is in the mood to act and dress manly. He definitely does not want the title of Queen if he can help it.

                After dinner Thor walks Loki back to his chambers and kisses his hand in a comically formal fashion before wishing him good night. Loki dresses for bed and settles in. He closes his eyes thinking about golden halos and thrones.

                _“….you were both born to be kings, but only one of you may ascend to the throne…. MY HAIR! Loki Odinson! I’ll have your head!..... practicing woman’s magic on the battlefield….ergi little coward….”_

XxXxXxXxXx

                Thor knocks on the door again and is met with silence. The door is locked and Thor is frustrated. Frustration quickly turns to concern and Thor shouts loudly, “Loki you answer me now or I will break down the door!”

                “Go away.” Comes a small voice from the other side of the wood.

                “Loki, are you well? Why did you not answer?” Thor questions as his concerns only deepen.

                “I am feeling ill. I am sorry brother, I was in the bathroom. Go on to breakfast today. I do not feel hungry.” Loki says. Thor feels alarm because he knows that Loki is lying to him. Why is unclear, but Thor is afraid to press the issue further.

                “Very well. I will check on you later.” Thor says before marching away. Thor’s heart is pounding in his chest. Loki is different somehow, though Thor cannot explain how he knows this even to himself. He plops down at the breakfast table next to his mother with a scowl on his face.

                “Where is Loki?” Frigga asks mildly curious.

                “Loki says he is not well. He will not be joining us this morning.”

                “Oh? Any nausea? Vomiting? Are his breast tender?” Frigga asks in a strangely giddy voice. Babies, babies, babies! Thor looks at his mother likes she’s nuts.

                “I…don’t…know. I didn’t ask him about his symptoms.”

                “Should I send the healers to check on him?”

                “Perhaps, if the illness persists.” Thor says darkly. They finish eating their meal in silence, though Frigga is smiling with glee the entire time.  On his way back to his chambers Thor has a sudden realization. Never, not once since they started their courtship, has Loki referred to Thor as his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up!


	7. The Gift of the Throne

                There are chunks of hair all over Loki’s bathroom. He took one of his daggers to it and chopped it off in segments. He looks like he has the mange now but he doesn’t care. He has bigger problems, like the fact that he’s been dressing like a woman and planning a wedding to his own brother! The more he thinks about the circumstances of how all this happened the angrier he becomes. He saved Odin’s life jumping in front of that magical attack. He fully expected to die, saving a man that had lied to him his entire life.

                “Jotunn monster.” Loki says to his reflection. He removes the lie from his body that has hidden the truth to reveal cerulean skin and blood red eyes. The room becomes stifling hot but he doesn’t care. He’s been robbed of his dignity, robbed of his pride, and robbed of not one, but two thrones. He wants vengeance, but one thing is holding him back.

                “Thor.” Loki’s body is still thrumming with sexual desire at the thought of him. His biggest competitor and obstacle to being king almost took away his chances by simply seducing him.

                “Bah.” Loki says with self-disgust. How could he let his stupid oaf brother seduce him and lull him into such a state of uncaring ambitionless passivity. He lied to Thor to send him away this morning. He needs a plan. He’d accepted Thor’s marriage proposal and everyone is expecting him to just lie back, spread his legs, bear Thor children, and be his shadow. Never!

                Loki then remembers his cunt. His shame and self-hatred compounds as he puts the camouflage back on, hiding his woman’s sex and his blue skin. He is a man dammit! Loki fixes the wreck that is his hair, making it incredibly short. He goes back out to his wardrobe and finds the most masculine and menacing attire he owns. When he is finished dressing he turns to leave his room to seek out his so called father. They are going to have words. He opens the door to find perched knuckles knocking on open air. It is Thor.

                “Loki.” Thor says with a concerned expression. “How are you feeling?” Thor says with trepidation. He takes in Loki’s changed appearance. His hair is cut short and he is dressed all in black with masculine lines. He looks angry.

                “Brother.” Loki says shortly. Loki moves to walk past him but Thor cages him.

                “How much do you remember?” Thor says with a grim expression.

                “Everything.” Loki sneers through gritted teeth and then disappears.

                Thor panics. He doesn’t know where Loki went or what he is thinking. The look on his face frightens Thor, because he fears more than anything else that the love is gone. Thor turns and marches down the corridor not entirely sure of his destination. Where would Loki go during a time like this? What would he do!

                “FATHER!” Loki’s cries fill the hall in the distance. Thor whips Mjolnir into the air to fly to the throne room where Odin is holding court. When Thor arrives, Loki is in the middle of a holy roller breakdown.

                “What am I to you? A stolen relic? You pretended to give me equal consideration but it was plain to everyone including me that Thor would always be declared your heir. I wanted to believe your lies so badly I threw myself in front of that globe of death! And for what! I can’t believe….”

                Odin listens with sadness as Loki continues his diatribe of hurt, anger, and rage. His heart breaks for his second son and it is only now that Odin sees the blessing of Loki and Thor’s wedding for what it is. What it would have been. Loki was happy.

                “……TELL ME!” Odin means to answer Loki, but is interrupted by Thor. Thor comes charging up to Loki to confront his angry little brother and possibly former fiancée.

                “Loki!”

                “No! Stay away from me BROTHER! Don’t touch me! I mean it! I will kill you where you stand! I’ll rip your head from your bo…..mmmmphmm…” Thor grabs Loki and pulls him tight, crashing their lips together in a fighting kiss filled with teeth and biting. Thor steals Loki’s breath away as Loki beats his fists against Thor’s chest. Tears are streaming down Loki’s face as he fights to break free from Thor’s giant bronzed arms. The kiss goes on for an awkwardly long time. It is only, finally, when Loki’s fists stop beating and pushing, that Thor breaks their lips apart.

                “You can’t have it all Thor! You don’t get to be King and use me like a bitch to bare your heirs! I want more than that!” Loki hisses and then waits fearfully for a response.

                “There was a time that if father had chosen you over me, I would have retaliated, and let a golden seat become more important to me than my love for you. I would ask you not to make that same mistake now, but you are hurting, and more vulnerable than I am. You always have been, I see that now. You are right Loki. You are right to be angry for being lied to your entire life. Not just about your heritage, but about your standing in this family. So let me make this abundantly clear, YOU WILL BE KING. I will be your consort and lead Asgard’s army. Your army. I will not accept the crown for myself. You have always been smarter than me and better than me at politics and running the business of the realm. What difference does it make if the people say I am King or you are king. We would rule as equals, like we were always meant to. I love you more than the rising sun; more than a golden perch.”

                Tears are falling freely from Loki’s eyes as he peers up at his brother. “I never even wanted the throne. I just wanted to be your equal.”

                “You are my love. Marry me Loki, please I beg you.” Thor says as desperate tears run down his face. Loki whimpers as they lean in together and kiss this time with all the gentle love and affection of the world.

XxXxXxXxXx

                The sun is high in the sky as Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three all gather for a round of sparring. They’ve started over. Their courtship has begun anew with a fully restored Loki. Though it has only been a few days, Thor can feel the worst is over. Loki still refuses to wear the clothing he had made while he was forgetful. Thor catches Loki looking at the pretty clothes longingly sometimes, but Loki keeps choosing the masculine outfits. Thor keeps offering encouragement. He’d like Loki to get back to being that fearless creature in the green robe.

                “You know I don’t recall the Lady Sif ever being as nice to me in my old life as she was to me when I lost my memories.”

                “Sif has always respected strength in all its varied forms. The person you became when the memories left was someone strong and unafraid to be who he really was. You didn’t give a damn about the opinions of others. You were proud to wield magic on the battlefield and proud of your woman’s sex. You dressed how you really wanted to dress and to hell with what the people thought.”

                “That’s only because I didn’t know any better.”

                “True, but the experience was good for you. It was good for me too, to see you be your own person.”

                “You’re just saying that because you are hoping I’ll start dressing like a girl again.”

                “Come on Loki, you know you want to.”

                “I most certainly do not!”

                “Liar.”

                “I’ll suck your cock if you were that green robe outfit I first saw you wearing in the garden.”

                “You are just trying to get me in bed before our wedding night. It won’t work Thor.”

                “Perhaps it is your quim then? I’d very much like to eat it. I’d spread your legs wide and lap at your petals….”

                “You won’t, I’ve hidden it away. It won’t be making an appearance any time soon.”

                “Is that a challenge my love?” Thor asks Loki.

                “No it is not a challenge. I’m not a simpering maiden.” Loki pouts. Oh it is definitely a challenge. Thor is going to make their wedding night an event Loki will never forget.

                “You know Fandral tried to put the moves on me right before you stepped all over my feet at that ball that night.”

                “Did he now? Perhaps I need to be extra vigorous in my practice session today?”

                “You might as well. You’re not going to be able to blow off steam by fucking my cunt any time soon. The wedding is weeks away.” Loki says taunting him. The look Thor shoots him is feral. Two can play this game.

                “Just because you hid your cunt away doesn’t mean you can’t feel it anymore. I want you to watch me beat Fandral into the ground. Your clit will be throbbing like a beating drum aching for something only I can provide. You’re going to fall asleep tonight imagining my tongue dancing between your thighs.” Thor whispers seductively into Loki’s ear. Loki’s breath hitches and his pupils blow wide. Thor displays a wicked grin for the revenge he has just dished upon Loki.

                He and Fandral begin their practice session. Thor has removed his shirt and is fighting bare chested in the sun. Fandral cries out with fear at the ferociousness of Thor’s attack. He is like a wild beast, untamed and filled with fury. By then end Fandral’s face is a bruised bloody mess and he’s pretty sure some ribs are broken. Loki’s nails dig into the wood of the bench as he crosses his legs to hide his erection. Damn! This is painful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking wedding and ridiculous copious smut next chapter. Any objections?


	8. The Honeymoon

               There are lilies and white roses everywhere. Flower petals blanket the hall of the palace. The feasting hall is decorated with white linens, white and gold china, and many candles. Loki’s hair is long again, reaching all the way to his waist. It is combed stick straight and is adorned with nothing save a golden circlet atop his head. Loki’s wedding attire is a long white robe which is form fitting in the torso with long wide open ended sleeves. It embroidered with golden and green embellishments. Loki is wearing his emerald encrusted dragon tooth necklace as well to counter balance the otherwise feminine features of his attire. His face glows with contentment. Thor is dressed in his full regalia complete with his chicken wing helmet as Loki so aptly calls it. Loki does not carry a bouquet of flowers as he walks down the aisle. He simply keeps his hand folded in front of his abdomen.

                Loki and Thor join hands and the priest wraps their wrists together in a white satin ribbon. Thor beams with joy as he speaks his vows. Loki tries not to look as ridiculously sappy as he says his. When the ceremony concludes they are presented as one. When the couple kisses they do so urgently and for a very long time. Odin clears his throat to get their attention. In the feasting hall Thor and Loki sit at the place of honor at the high table with Odin and Frigga to one side. The food is lavish and the entertainment is lively.

                Frigga presents her children with a beautiful quilt she hand stitched herself. It has a fertility spell woven into it. Hand embroidered red roses decorate it. Thor and Loki look at one another with desperate hunger in their eyes. They have been teasing, tantalizing, and torturing each other for months. Odin stands and blesses their union and then announces it is time for the couple to retire. Cat calls explode throughout the hall as Thor and Loki take their leave to consummate their marriage.

                Special chambers were assembled for them this night and for the next several weeks to come. They will reside in this room as newlyweds until their new combined chambers are ready. The couple will not emerge from this chamber for several days. When the doors close behind them they take in their beautiful room. There are white gossamer curtains lining the bed and candles throughout the room. The room smells of roses, like the ones on the blanket their mother made them and insisted they use tonight. Loki takes the blanket and spreads it out on the bed. His hands are trembling. He’s waited for so long.

               Thor grabs his wrist gently and kisses his palm before pulling him in for something more intimate. Thor’s breath is heavy with desire and his hands roam over Loki’s body and their tongues entwine. His palm cups and grasps Loki’s rear, feeling its curve and firmness. His hand then travels up to the buttons on the back of Loki’s ensemble. Loki’s hands are already working on all of Thor’s buckles and straps. They both reach an impasse when it becomes necessary to break apart to remove their trousers, boots, and other difficult to remove items. They watch each other as they strip down to nakedness.

              Thor is eager to finally see all of Loki. His long raven hair, creamy white skin, and hairless cock are a symphony of elegance. Thor is pleasantly surprised by how muscular Loki is. His small frame hides his lithe hard chiseled sinewy nature. Loki is not soft. He has been training at the sparring arena a lot lately, no doubt preparing for this moment. Thor can’t wait to spread his legs to see the hidden gem meant only for his eyes.

              Loki takes in Thor’s bronzed perfection. Loki has seen Thor naked many times but the knowledge that THIS TIME he will touch, he will taste, and he will receive touches in return has his cock standing on end. Loki sits on the bed and scoots back beckoning Thor to follow. Thor climbs on top of him and they begin exploring each other with their hands. Thor’s hands go between Loki’s thighs only to find nothing behind Loki’s testicles. Loki looks to make an excuse but Thor soothes him.

                “Shhh my love. There is nothing wrong with you. Show me all your beauty.” Thor says to Loki gently. Loki is crying. Reconciling his mind with his body’s desires has been so hard for him to do. He doesn’t want to be taken as a woman but then he has a woman’s sex. He can feel it aching to be filled. Thor reaches down and strokes Loki’s cock.

                “I’ll not put my lips upon you unless you let me lick and suck everything.” Thor says. He’s bluffing. His resolving is hanging by a thread; he just hopes Loki’s is also. Loki closes his eyes and reworks the camouflage. His vagina appears behind his testicles and Thor wastes no time running his fingers along Loki’s seam. He’s so wet; the smell of Loki’s arousal blasts Thor in the face. Thor yanks his thighs apart and buries his face in it. A guttural moan is ripped from Loki’s throat. His back arches. Thor’s tongue curls around Loki’s clitoris in a twisting motion before diving into his hole.

                “You taste like the sweetest honey wine.” Thor says as he devours Loki’s nectar. He runs the tip of his tongue up the inner seam of his labia before latching onto Loki’s clitoris and sucking it harshly. Thor means to make Loki squirt from both sexes. Loki moans wantonly at the foreign sensation. Never has he felt such pleasure. Thor’s hand is still pumping Loki’s cock and the little twitching movements tell Thor that Loki is close. He removes his mouth from his cunt and swallows Loki’s head. He hollows out his cheeks to increase the suction. Thor uses his calloused thumb to rub Loki’s clit in a continuous motion. Loki’s grip on the sheet beneath him is so tight he can hear it ripping. He moans loudly and wantonly as Thor plays his body like a fiddle. When his dual orgasm comes his whole body seizes with paralysis.

                “THOR!” Loki yells as he ejaculates into Thor’s throat. Thor sucks down his seed relishing in what he has achieved. When Loki is completely softened and his trembling subsided, Thor climbs back up Loki’s body and finally at long last, penetrates him. As Thor slides his meaty cock into Loki’s tight warmth both of them cry out. Loki has never felt so complete. Thor mutters into Loki’s ear.

                “…so beautiful…..my love……my seed inside you….” Thor is overcome with sensation and emotion. They interlace their fingers as Thor pumps in and out of Loki’s maiden entrance. Whatever technical virginity Loki had left is now gone. Loki doesn’t want this moment, this pleasure to end. He wants to be one with Thor always.

                “Put your child inside me my love. I need your seed so badly.” Loki kisses Thor. Thor picks up the pace and pounds Loki furiously. Yes, they will conceive tonight. The obscene sound of skin smacking skin fills the room as the two men grunt their pleasure and joy. One of Loki’s long alabaster legs wraps around Thor’s. Every square inch of Loki’s skin is tingling and begging for more contact with Thor. Thor growls when his cock spurts his seed, painting the walls of Loki’s womb. Loki rubs his stomach as he pants his ecstasy. Having Thor’s massive frame on top of him is wonderful, but he wants more. He’s been tormenting Thor for months and Loki wants Thor to give him the ride of his life. Loki gets up on all fours and presents himself to Thor to be dominated. Thor wastes no time. Even though he just came, he is still hard. They will be fucking all night.

                Thor pulls Loki’s long gorgeous hair to one side so that he can kiss Loki’s long neck. Loki shudders as Thor’s massive chest makes contact with his bare back. He can feel Thor’s arousal nesting in his cleft. Thor kisses slowly down Loki’s back, raking his fingers across Loki’s nipples and ribs as he goes. He then sits up and leans back. He grabs Loki’s cheeks and spreads them wide. His seed is dripping out of Loki’s cunt. The inside of his thighs are wet and sloppy. Thor rubs a thumb over Loki’s back entrance. He wants to fill him everywhere. Loki moans and arches his ass, inviting Thor to fuck him there.

                “I want you to pound into my ass as hard as you can. I want you to pull my hair and possess me Thor. Make me cry out your name for the entire realm to hear.” Loki baits him, peering over his shoulder to say these dirty things to Thor as he licks his lips suggestively. Thor thrusts in and Loki yelps. Clearly Thor is inexperienced with taking someone there. A little preparation would have been nice. Nevertheless Thor grabs Loki’s hair with one hand and his hip with the other before rutting into Loki as hard and as fast as he can. Loki loves it. He meets Thor’s thrusts with enthusiasm. Thor bites into Loki’s shoulder making him gasp and then moan.

                “Mine.” Thor growls.

                “Yes.” Loki whines as Thor rides him. “Thor……Thor……Thor…..Thor….”

                Thor’s eyes are fogged over with a cloud of desire. He is riding a high born of Loki’s smell, Loki’s taste, Loki’s cries, and Loki’s sweet tight heat. He has waited so long. Thor notices that Loki is stroking his own cock and Thor reaches around and takes over.

                “AH! Thor!” Loki yells as the dual sensations overtake his mind and sanity. The muscles in his abdomen go taut right before he lets out an orgasmic howl. Loki comes on right on the fertility blanket. Loki’s passage become incredibly tight and Thor comes shortly after. They collapse on the bed in mutual bliss and exhaustion.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                For days after the wedding the sounds of Thor and Loki’s coupling could be heard by the servants as they walked by their room. A whole week goes by before they finally make a public appearance. Loki pays a visit to the healing hall to confirm that, yes, he is with child.  He goes to breakfast and sits next to his mother.

                “Well?” Frigga says unabashed excitement.

                “You’re going to have to teach me to sew and knit mother. We have baby clothes and blankets to make.” Loki smiles. Frigga practically squeals with delight which catches the attention of everyone in the feasting hall.   Loki makes the announcement for all to hear and Odin orders the bells of the temples to ring. Thor kisses his love and other half of his soul. Their partnership will be unbreakable and their reign will be legendary, for they will rule as equals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
